Los 11 Medabots
by Hikaru Kamizake
Summary: Este fic no es mio, pero tras un par de amena--- digo, despues de usar mi poder de convencimiento, m amiga Reinn decidio publicarlo nn pero bajo mi cuenta xD bien, leer para saber de que trata xDD
1. El despertar

**LOS 11 MEDABOTS**

--Nota de Hikaru Kamizaki: Este fic no lo escribi yo, lo escribio mi amiga Reinn (tras un par de amenazas de parte mia, peeero no va al caso =P) espero que lo disfruten y que dejen reviews nn.--

1- El despertar.

Era de noche, el cielo estaba despejado y lo único que se podía ver en el era la gran luna llena que brillaba con un brillo especial. Todo estaba tranquilo, solo se oía el ruido que producía el roce del aire contra las hojas de los árboles de un gran bosque. De repente, un grito procedente de lo que parecía ser un templo en ruinas rompió la tranquilidad. Dos hombres se dirigieron corriendo hacia el templo y entraron por una fisura agrietada que era suficientemente grande para que entrasen a la vez. Bajaron rápidamente unas escaleras que conducían hasta el corazón del templo. Por el camino, se podían ver extrañas imágenes esculpidas en las antiguas paredes, pero los hombres no se pararon a admirarlas, iban directos a donde se había escuchado el grito. Llegaron a una gran sala , en ella se encontraban media docena de columnas que a duras penas se sostenían. Empezaron a mirar la sala detenidamente como si no la hubiesen visto antes, pero lo que realmente estaban haciendo era buscar a su tercer compañero...

-¿Estas seguro que de aquí ha venido el grito?- pregunto uno de los hombres, parecía ser el más joven de los dos.

-Si lo estoy, dijo que estaría aquí investigando-le respondió el otro hombre nervioso mientras seguía investigando la sala con la vista.

Siguieron buscando a su compañero perdido por toda la sala hasta que por fin... lo encontraron...

-¡¡Jon!! ¡¡Lo e encontrado!!- grito el más joven a su acompañante.

Jon se acerco hasta donde se encontraba, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...

-Que..que demonios le a ocurrido-dijo Jon con un tono de miedo en la voz sin apartar la vista del cuerpo quieto de su compañero.

Estaba completamente paralizado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, parecían carentes de vida, miraban a un punto fijo del techo.

-Pa..parece una maldición- dijo el joven mientras se alejaba del cuerpo temiendo que a el le ocurriese lo mismo.

Los dos hombres se alejaron temblando dispuestos a abandonar el lugar, pero un ruido procedente de un lado de la sala captó su atención.

Miraron hacia un altar que se encontraba al final de la sala. Encima de el se encontraba un trono de piedra, tenía un gran sol esculpido. Estaba vacío.

-¿Do..donde esta.? En ese trono estaba...no debería de estar vacío-dijo Jon incrédulo

Cada vez estaban más asustados, los hombres corrieron hacia la salida de la sala, pero alguien estaba esperándoles.

-¿Me estabais buscando humanos?- les dijo con un tono lleno de furia y desprecio una extraña figura que se escondía en la oscuridad , lo único que se podía distinguir eran dos pequeñas luces.

Los hombres gritaron como nunca lo habían hecho, paralizados por el miedo y el asombro no pudieron esquivar la bola roja que el ser había lanzado contra ellos...

Se escuchó un ruido, como si algo muy pesado golpeara contra el suelo. Los hombres estaban en el mismo estado que su tercer compañero.

El ser se acerco a ellos lentamente. Un rayo de luna se filtro por uno de los huecos del destrozado techo, iluminando al ser. Era un medabot. Llevaba un falda larga de color rojo, el final de sus brazos tenían forma de sol. En su pecho rojo, relucía una imagen del sol que parecía estar echo de oro. Tenía una pequeña cabeza, en su frente brillaba una pequeña gema naranja. Sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor dorado.

El medabot dejo los cuerpo de los humanos y se dirigió a la sala contigua a la suya. Era muy parecida a la anterior, sin embargo en el techo había un gran cuadrado donde la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuerpo de otro medabot que se encontraba sentado en otro trono, esta vez, estaba esculpida la silueta de una luna creciente. El robot estaba dormido.

-Moon, es hora que te despiertes – ordenó el medabot rojo dirigiéndose al robot dormido.

Inmediatamente los ojos rosados del medabot se encendieron. Su cuerpo era dorado. Llevaba una falda y una camisa rosadas. En su frente se podía ver un trozo metálico redondo, en el estaba pintado una luna. Su "pelo" era del mismo color que su cuerpo y lo tenía en melena. Era un medabot muy hermoso.

-Ummm,¡¡Buenos Días!! nn-dijo el medabot con una voz femenina mientras se estiraba-Hola Sun, cuanto tiempo.

-Hola Moon, ¿te encuentras bien?- le dijo Sun mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

- Si ,gracias, pero creo que me as despertado para algo más que para preguntarme como estaba ¿me equivoco, Sun?- le preguntó interesada a su amigo.

-Claro que si, Moon, a llegado la hora de cumplir nuestra misión- le respondió mientras se dirigía a la salida junto a ella.

-¿Nuestra misión? ¿Quieres decir q los humanos ya han colonizado la tierra?- le dijo impresionada Moon

- Hace mucho tiempo que tomaron la tierra como suya, hace demasiado tiempo, debimos de haber despertado hace siglos, ahora lo tenemos mucho más difícil- dijo Sun cuando casi se estaban acercando a la sala donde el había dormido tanto tiempo.

-¿Más difícil?¿Por qué lo dices? Y como son esos humanos- le preguntó Moon

-A si son los humanos Moon- le respondió Sun mientras señalaba a los hombres que había paralizado.

Moon se acerco hacia ellos. Le pareció increíble como eran esas extrañas criaturas, eran algo nuevo para ella.

-Son muy vulnerables y débiles, no son difíciles de matar- dijo Sun mientras se coloca al lado de Moon y contemplaba a los humanos- pero tienen unos aliados inesperados..

-¿Cuáles aliados?- dijo Moon mientras seguía observando a los hombres.

-Los mismos medabots que una vez nos mandaron acabar con esta raza de piel blanca- dijo Sun con rabia- han olvidado lo que es vivir en libertad, y los humanos los utilizan como simples juguetes.

-Si los medabots están con ellos... no creo que sean tan malvados como nosotros creíamos Sun..- dijo Moon mientras se alejaba un poco y miraba la luna entre las pequeñas ranuras que había en el techo.

-No lo entiendes Moon, solo están con ellos por que no tienen otra opción, lo han olvidado todo-dijo Sun en un tono más severo.

-Se lo que me quieres decir Sun.. pero ahora escuchame, si son tan débiles como tú dices, y los medabots hubiesen querido tener otra vez la tierra ¿por qu los medabots no los atacan?, si les declarasen la guerra es seguro que ganarían-le dijo con una mezcla de amabilidad y seguridad mirándole a la cara.

-No se por que no los atacan, eso ya lo descubriremos, pero yo tengo otra cosa que decirte, no me aras cambiar de opinión, eres demasiado sentimental Moon, es nuestra obligación acabar con ellos- dijo Sun casi gritando mientras se dirigía a la salida del templo.

-Mañana iremos a buscar a Mars tenemos que reunirnos todos para acabar con los humanos, a si que descansa – le dijo antes de salir del templo y adentrarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Agg!! Me saca de quicio! Es increíble ¬¬U- dijo Moon mientras golpeaba una piedra.

La luna poco a poco fue escondiéndose y a dejar paso al amanecer. El brillante astro rey comenzó a brillar a lo lejos, lo cual significaba el comienzo de un nuevo día.

CONTINAURA....

Bueno este es el primer capítulo, ya me costo decir si lo publicaba o no

Phan: yap pero yo te di un empujoncito.

Moon: le amenazaste con tu bazoka o.o

Phan: ese fue mi método más sutil!

Sun/Moon: O-OU

Emm bueno cambiado de tema en el próximo capitulo ( 2-El tercer miembro se une) aparecerán nuestros petardos favoritos 0

Ikki/Metabee: ¬¬

Jeje mejor me callo nnU


	2. El tercer miembro se une

(Nota: Que no le extrañe a nadie que Kam sea bueno nn U ya q esto ocurre después de MS)

2-El tercer miembro se une.

-¡¿Quieres despertarte de una vez?!- gritó Metabee a su medaluchador mientras le zarandeaba.

-Cinco minutos mas mamá --zzz- le respondió Ikki mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada .

-¡¡Como que mamá!! o te levantas por la buenas o por las malas!- le dijo histérico su medabot.

---zzzzz

-Vale! Por las malas, pero luego no digas que no te avise- dijo Metabee mientras salía de la habitación.

- --zzzzz

Metabee volvió al rato... con un gran cubo de agua

-A si al menos no tendrás que ducharte- dijo Metabee mientras se disponía a tirar el agua encima de ikki.

- --zzz.....OO pero que???!!

Ikki se levanto de un golpe de la cama , totalmente empapado. Metabee no podía parar de reír.

-Ja Ja Ja, muy buena Metabee, este nuevo método para despertarme supera a todos los demás- dijo Ikki enfadado mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-Siempre intento superarme- dijo Metabee mientras seguía riéndose.

Ikki solamente se cambió de ropa, y se puso su traje habitual: camisa roja de cuello largo y pantalones negros. Bajó enseguida a desayunar, ya que ya estaba "duchado".

-Vaya que rápido bajaste ikki- le dijo Metabee mientras se contenía la risa

-Eso tu sigue riéndote- le dijo de mala gana mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su desayuno.

Al terminar de desayunar, rápidamente salieron a fuera donde Nae les estaba esperando en su camioneta.

-Buenos días chicos- les dijo alegremente Nae

- Hola Nae,lo siento si has tenido que esperar mucho, pero es que Ikki no se despertaba, sin embargo yo me e levantado temprano para no hacerte esperar --- le dijo Metabee a Nae mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Pelota ¬¬- le dijo ikki

Se pusieron en marcha. Después de unos minutos habían salido de la ciudad, estaban en el pie de una gran montaña. Se podían ver excavadoras y muchos trabajadores hiendo de un lado para otro. Erika,Brass,Zuru y Gorem 2 les estaban esperando.

-Como siempre, Ikki y Metabee son los últimos – dijo Erika mientras ajustaba su cámara.

-Hoy no estoy para que me toques las narices Erika ¬¬ – dijo Ikki .

-Bueno no empiecen a discutir U- dijo Zuru que como siempre intentaba tranquilizarlos.

-Ahora no empiecen por favor- les dijo Nae sonriéndoles- Kam nos espera.

El grupo se dirigió hacia una gran cueva que estaba en una de las caras de la montaña. En la entrada de la oscura gruta se encontraba Kam junto a su Kilobot Blakbeetle.

-Buenos días, gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación- dijo Kam a Ikki y los demás cuando los vio acercarse.

-No, gracias a ti Kam- le dijo Nae- es un gran honor poder estar aquí.

- Bien entonces entremos, hemos encontrado algo que os parecerá muy interesante- dijo Kam mientras empezaba a introducirse en la cueva- a! Y una cosa más, Erika por favor no saques fotos nnU, esto tiene que ser un secreto, aun no puede saberlo nadie.

-De acuerdo u-uU- dijo Erika mientras guardaba su cámara de mala gana.

La cueva estaba iluminada por luces que habían sido clavadas en las duras paredes de roca. Siguieron un largo camino, parecía interminable.

-Llevamos casi 5 minutos andando xx ¿ cuanto falta para ver eso tan interesante?- le preguntó ikki a Kam impacientemente.

-Paciencia ya falta poco- le aseguró Kam.

Al cabo de un rato, vieron a unos hombres alrededor de una figura, desde lejos no podía distinguirse muy bien, pero cuando se acercaron más...

-¿Un Medabot?- dijo Zuru sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Si es un medabot!- dijo Ikki entusiasmado mientras corría para ser el primero en verlo seguido por su compañero medabot.

Los hombres dejaron paso para que ikki pudiese verlo.

El Medabot azulado era bastante raro. Su redonda cabeza era muy grande comparado con su fino cuerpo. Sus ojos azules estaban apagados y ensuciados de tierra. Los brazos del medabot eran realmente raros, tenían forma de cascada, y estaban hechos un metal transparente. Sus cuatro patas parecían ventosas.

-¡Guau! Es increíble -- dijo contemplando maravillado al robot.

- ¬¬U que raro eres- dijo Metabee mirando a su medaluchador con mala cara.

-Si, es increíble, lo encontramos hace unos días enterrado-dijo Kam al llegar junto a Ikki- es el único que hemos encontrado.

-Y ¿sabéis por que estaba enterrado aquí?- dijo Erika mientras miraba al medabot.

-Bueno ,Erika, por algo excavamos aquí- le dijo Kam- según lo que descubrí, hace mucho, aquí hubo un pequeño pueblo, y este medabot puede ser de ese tiempo.

-¡¡Que notición!! -- dijo Erika muy animada

-Contrólate Erika nnU – le dijo Brass a su dueña.

Ikki y los demás pasaron todo el día en las excavaciones, pero el día se acabo rápidamente, llegó la noche, con ella, la hora de regresar a casa. Nae los llevó a sus respectivas casas y se despidió de ellos.

Al llegar a casa, Ikki se duchó, esta vez si, por su cuenta. Al terminar de cenar, el y Metabee fueron a ver la televisión.

-Ojalá hubiese podido estar más tiempo viendo ese medabot T-T- dijo Ikki mientras cambiaba los canales buscando algo interesante que ver.

- ¿Todavía estas con ese Medabot?, por que no lo robas de paso ¬¬U- le dijo Metabee ya arto.

- Venga Metabee, no te pongas así nnU- le dijo mientras ikki paraba en un canal donde estaban echando el tiempo.

La mujer del tiempo dijo que mañana habría cielo despejado y mucho calor, un tiempo muy natural en Riverview cuando era verano. De repente la programación fue suspendida y sonó la música de las noticias.

-Valla, algo importante debe de haber ocurrido para suspender el tiempo- dijo ikki mientras subía el volumen.

Una reportera apareció delante de unos policías que apresuradamente acordonaban un edificio

-Buenas noches- comenzó la reportera- estamos delante del importante Museo de medabots de Riverview que esta noche a sido asaltado por una banda de ladrones.

-¿Asaltado?? ¿El museo? – dijo Ikki sin poder creérselo.

-Al parecer- continuó la reportera- eran dos ladrones, no buscaban dinero si no un tipo de medabot en concreto. Se llevaron un modelo de medabot que hace unos días se había encontrado y había sido transportado hasta el museo para ser expuesto por primera vez mañana.

-¿Por qué pudiendo llevarse un montón de medabots valiosos , solo se llevaron uno?- se preguntó ikki.

-¡¡Shhh!!- le dijo Metabee para que se callase.

-Los ladrones no dejaron ningún rastro, los mejores policías están en este caso e investigando el extraño robo, devolvemos la conexión al tiempo.

Al terminar , otra vez apareció la mujer del tiempo diciendo el tiempo que se esperaba los próximos días.

- ¿Para que robarían un solo medabot?- se preguntó de nuevo Ikki

-¿Crees que yo estuve ahí? Ya nos irán informando en las noticias ikki, mejor vayámonos a dormir- dijo Metabee mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la habitación de ikki.

Ikki siguió a su medabot.

Ya era muy tarde, toda la ciudad estaba en silenció, exceptuando en una parte concreta del bosque, donde tres individuos conversaban en un destrozado templo

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta ,Mars – dijo Sun educadamente mirando a una medabot.

La parte inferior de su cuerpo era muy grande y rosada, en sus brazos se podían una cortas pero duras garras. Su cara era delgada y tenia unos ojos color azul fuerte, su "pelo" era de color marrón y tenía una forma muy extraña. Sus piernas eran tentáculos que le mantenían en el aire.

-Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta, si no fuera por vosotros, aun estaría en ese museo siendo observada por esos estúpidos humanos, estoy deseosa de quitarlos del medio- dijo Mars excitada, su voz femenina era mucho más dura que la Moon.

-Tú también estás obsesionada por acabar con los humanos por lo que veo- dijo Moon mirando a Mars.

-Y por lo que yo veo, el transcurso de los siglos no te a cambiado nada, Moon, sigues siendo igual de débil e ingenua que el primer día- le respondió Mars con una cara de odio. No parecían llevarse muy bien.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado nada, sigues siendo cruel.. y no te fijas en nada, solo piensas en destruir y en destruir- le dijo Moon de mala gana.

-Paren ya- les ordenó Sun mientras se ponía en el medio de las dos- Estáis en el mismo bando ,y tenéis que respetaros, se que nunca os habéis llevado bien, pero es hora de cambiar- Sun se detuvo al ver que ninguna de las dos tenía intención de ceder- no es una proposición, si no una orden- terminó con un tono severo.

- Lo que tu digas Sun, ya que tú eres el jefe- dijo Mars en un tono amable- si me disculpáis me retiro a descansar- les dijo la medabot mientras se alejaba, en pocos segundos se perdió de vista.

Sun también comenzó a andar en dirección a su sala, pero Moon le detuvo

-¿No hay ninguna manera de que cambies de opinión?- le dijo la medabot en tono de súplica mientras se ponía delante de su compañero.

Sun negó con la cabeza, continuó caminando hasta que de repente paró como si hubiese recordado algo.

- Por cierto Moon ¿tu no sabrás donde están los humanos que paralicé , verdad? No los he encontrado por ningún lado, y que yo sepa, no les deshice el hechizo- le dijo a Moon en un tono sarcástico.

-Si, yo los liberé- reconoció Moon con una voz decidida

- Da igual- continuó Sun- ningún humano les creerá, pensaran que esos pobres hombres están locos.

Cuando Sun ya había salido de la sala de Moon, esta, con mucho sigilo, salió del templo y se adentró en el oscuro bosque.

-_Tal vez a ellos no les crean, pero a mi si me creerán-_ se dijo Moon para si mismo mientras corría velozmente por el bosque-_ Al menos eso espero... _

CONTINUARA...

Y aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo nn

Metabee: sigo sin acostumbrarle a tratar bien a Kam oO

Ikki: ya somos 2 o.o

Kam: y yo sigo sin comprender por q hablo a dos burros como vosotros ¬¬

Ikki/Metabee: ¬¬U  
ayy! La amistad q bonita xDU bueno el siguiente capitulo se llamará "La Furia De Earth" hasta la próxima!


	3. Aclaraciones

(Nota: Hubo una pequeña confusión U el próximo capítulo se llamará " La furia de Earth" no este xDU perdón por el fallo nnU .ATTE: Reinn.)

3- Aclaraciones.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- se preguntó Zuru al ver el alboroto que había al lado de la cueva. El sol estaba saliendo, aun era muy temprano.

-La única manera de descubrirlo es acercándonos y preguntar- dijo Nae

-¿ A que esperamos entonces?- preguntó ikki mientras se acercaba con velocidad al alboroto.

- Ya estamos otra vez u.uU- se lamentó Metabee siguiendo vagamente a su dueño.

Kam estaba apartado de la discusión con cara preocupada.

- Hola Ikki, no os esperaba tan temprano- dijo kam cuando vio llegar a Ikki

- ¿Que ocurre aquí? ¿Que es todo este alboroto?- le preguntó Metabee

- Al llegar hoy para seguir con las excavaciones, hemos visto a un niño destruyendo las excavadoras con su medabot- les respondió Blakbeetle

-¿ Un niño?- repitieron Ikki y Metabee impresionados

- Si, no paraba de gritar que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, y que si continuábamos haciéndolo, seria nuestra destrucción, y estamos intentando detenerlo- terminó Blak

- Creo que ese niño no está muy bien de la azotea- sentenció Metabee sin salir del asombro.

De repente el grupo de hombres cedieron asustados y un niño de unos trece años esquivándolos se alejó de ellos acompañado de su medabot. El niño era flaco y pálido, su pelo y sus ojos eran de un marrón fuerte. Iba vestido con una camisa de un azul marino y unos pantalones negros.

-¡Estáis locos!! Si no paráis moriremos todos- gritó el chico con furia- ¡Arcángel sigue destruyendo!

- A la orden- dijo el medabot tipo ángel.

Era de un color amarillo ocre y blanco. Sus piernas eran largas y fuertes, al final de sus brazos se encontraban dos largas espadas. Tenía unas alas cortas en la espalda.

-Tenemos que detenerlo ¡Vamos Metabee!- dijo ikki mientras activa la meda visión de su medarreloj.

- ¡Guau! Esto promete- dijo Erika mientras sacaba su cámara

-Hey! Tu angelito ¿por qué no luchas contra mi?- dijo Metabee al medabot mientras se ponía delante suyo a una distanciá prudente.

-¡Arcángel acaba con ese estorbo!- ordenó el chico a su medabot.

Arcángel se movió como un rayo en dirección a Metabee, este lo esquivo con dificultad.

-¡¡Pasa a modo acción Metabee!! Es demasiado rápido para luchar en modo normal- gritó ikki por su medarreloj.

- Muy bien- dijo Metabee mientras pasaba a modo acción y esquivaba los ataques constantes de Arcángel.

-¡¡Arcángel ataque espada!!- ordenó al chico

Arcángel siguiendo las órdenes de su medaluchador, se acerco rápidamente hacia Metabee levantando una de sus poderosas espadas.

-¡¡Metabee rápido modo demolición! Machacale!- dijo Ikki muy rápido.

Metabee pasó a modo demolición lo más rápido que pudo, y comenzó con la recarga.

-Arcángel esquívalo!- le ordenó nervioso su dueño.

-¡¡Demasiado tarde!!- gritó victorioso Metabee mientras lanzaba su destructivo ataque en dirección a Arcángel, el ataque le dio de lleno. El medabot expulsó su medalla.

-Daños 100% en cabeza, funciones canceladas, medabot desactivado- dijo la voz femenina que procedía del medarreloj negro del chico.

-¡¡Arcángel!!- grito el niño mientras corría junto a su robot.

-¡¡Bien hecho Metabee!!- le felicitó Ikki a su Medabot mientras se acercaba a el.

-¡¡He tomado un montón de fotos!! Ya tengo con que rellenar la última página de la revista del colegio nn- dijo Erika alegremente.

-¡¡¿La última?!! -dijeron Ikki y Metabee indignados.

Mientras ikki ,Metabee y Erika seguían arreglando sus asuntos, Nae se acercó al niño que sostenía el cuerpo de su medabot.

- Si quieres puedo arreglarlo- le dijo amablemente mientras le sonreía.

El chico no supo que responder. Solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, te lo dejaré como nuevo- dijo Nae mientras cogía el cuerpo de Arcángel y se lo llevaba a su camioneta.

-Creo que ahora nos podrás contar por que has hecho esto- le dijo Zuru mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Fab- comenzó el chico- y todo lo que he hecho tiene su causa.

-Pues sería mejor si la compartieses con nosotros- dijo Metabee

- Ya la he dicho, no es mi problema si estás sordo- dijo Fab descaradamente.

-¿Eso de que si continuábamos sería nuestro fin?- preguntó Kam

-Si, era eso- asintió Fab.

- Vamos por favor, eso es una mentira como una catedral- dijo Erika enfadada.

-¡¡No es mentira!! ¡¡Ese medabot que acabáis de encontrar es uno de los once que quieren acabar con nosotros!!- dijo furioso Fab casi gritando.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando al chico como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Lo que yo decía, no esta bien de la azotea o.oU- dijo Metabee incrédulo.

- Es fácil decir eso cuando no creemos lo que escuchamos, pero se de lo que hablo... mi padre me lo contó todo.. tenéis que creerme por favor- al decir esto unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-¿ Como se llama tu padre? – le preguntó Zuru

- Jon Iamazi- dijo entrecortadamente Fab- es un arqueólogo, hace unas semanas se fue a investigar un templo en un bosque no muy lejos de aquí, se suponía que debería haber llegado hace cinco días, pero no volvió, a él y a otros dos compañeros suyos se les había perdido la pista por completo, sin embargo ayer a la noche mi padre llegó a casa...-Fab se paró, parecía no poder continuar.

-¿Y?¿Qué le había pasado?- dijo Erika al borde del histerismo.

-Mi padre estaba delirando, mi madre y yo nos asustamos tanto que lo llevamos a la residencia- continuó Fab- allí me contó un montón de cosas sin sentido... que el medabot sol había cobrado vida... que quería agrupar a todos los suyos... que quería matar a los humanos..

- Pero como tu as dicho, tu padre estaba delirando- dijo Ikki cruzando los brazos- yo no creería en su palabra.

- Pero..¡Tenía razón! Ya que todo concuerda con la leyenda- dijo Fab mirando a ikki.

-¿Leyenda?,¿Qué leyenda?- preguntó Kam.

Pero Fab no pudo responder, en ese momento se oyó una potente explosión procedente de la cueva donde se había encontrado el extraño medabot.

CONTINUARA:.....


	4. La furia de Earth

4- La furia de Earth.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- preguntó nervioso Kam

De la cueva salía mucho polvo y varias piedras de los alrededores se habían desplomado a causa de la explosión. Unos hombres salieron corriendo de la cueva gritando, en sus rostros se podía ver el pánico.

-¡¡El medabot a cobrado vida!!- repetía uno de ellos sin cesar, mientras se alejaba con los demás y se perdían de vista.

-¿Cobrar vida? ¿De que está hablando?- dijo Metabee mirando a la cueva.

Pronto obtuvo su respuesta. Detrás de la espesa cortina de polvo se vio una extraña figura..era el medabot azulado, que a paso lento salía de la cueva. Sus ojos brillaban con un azul claro intenso, y sus brazos con forma de cascada brillaron cuando los rayos del sol le iluminaron.

-¡¡Se mueve!! Está vivo!- gritó Erika mientras sacaba fotos como loca

-Buena observación u-uU- dijo Ikki en tono sarcástico.

El medabot haciendo caso omiso del griterío de su alrededor, se alejaba poco a poco del lugar.

Nae llegó de su furgoneta corriendo junto a Arcángel que estaba totalmente reparado.

-¡¡Chicos!! ¿Os encontráis bien?- preguntó Nae preocupada.

-Si Nae, pero parece ser que tenemos un invitado- dijo Ikki señalando al medabot que se alejaba, nadie se atrevía a detenerle.

-De ese me encargo yo- dijo Fab mientras se acerca corriendo al medabot junto a Arcángel.

-¡¡¿Qué vas ha hacer?!!- le gritó Zuru mientras se alejaba.

Fab se acercó corriendo a donde estaba el medabot y se puso delante suyo impidiéndole el paso.

-¡¡Se quien eres y cuales son tus intenciones! ¡Arcángel ataca!- ordenó Fab a su medabot.

Arcángel ,siguiendo las órdenes de su amo, se acercó rápidamente hacia su enemigo alzando una de sus espadas, pero una columna de tierra se alzó protegiendo al medabot azul del ataque y haciendo que Arcángel retrocediese bruscamente.

-¡¡Pero que...- comenzó Ikki no pudiéndose creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Eso lo ha hecho el medabot?- preguntó Erika.

-Humanos no sabéis con quien os enfrentáis- dijo el medabot azul por primera vez, su voz sonaba robótica y tenía un tono de superioridad- Mi nombre es.. Earth, dueño de vuestro mundo, y uno de los once medabots.

-¿Uno de los once? Bien eso confirma mis sospechas, ¡acaba con él Arcángel!- ordenó con furia Fab.

-Iluso...¿Crees poder ganar a la tierra?-dijo Earth mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

-¿Un terremoto?- se preguntó Fab mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Zuru sentado en el suelo mientras todo temblaba.

-¡Es Earth el que hace todo esto!- sentenció Nae- él puede controlar la tierra, el mundo entero quizás!.

Earth paró de brillar y el suelo cesó de temblar.

-Apartaos de mi camino si no queréis morir antes de lo previsto- dijo Earth seriamente mientras se ponía en marcha de nuevo.

-¡No podemos dejar que se valla! ¡Blakbeetle ataca!- ordenó Kam a su kilobot.

-¡Tu también Metabee!- dijo Ikki activando su medavisión.

-¡Roks ,Terryrbeetle, transportar!-dijo Zuru mientras sus dos medabots aparecían.

-¡¡Arcángel de nuevo al ataque!- dijo Fab.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué seguís sus ordenes? ¿acaso no tenéis libertad medabots?- dijo Earth sin comprender por que unos seres iguales que él le rodeaban siguiendo las órdenes de unos simples humanos.

-¡Corta el royo Earth!- dijo Metabee le disparaba con su cañón láser.

Ninguno de los disparos le causó daño alguno.

-Tiene una armadura muy resistente- se lamentó Ikki

-Blak ayuda a Metabee- le ordenó Kam

Blakbeetle se unió a Metabee y comenzó a disparar, pero tampoco logró nada.

-¿Eso es todo? Veo que estar con los humanos os a debilitado mucho- dijo Earth mientras los disparos le daban de lleno.

-¡Roks utiliza tu ataque espada!- le ordenó Zuru

-¡Arcángel tu también!- dijo Fab

Los 2 medabots se acercaron velozmente hacia Earth , pero como ocurrió anteriormente una pared de roca y tierra los frenó en seco.

-Es inútil, ni siquiera todos juntos hemos podido hacer algo- dijo Zuru

-Aun queda una esperanza, Ikki, Zuru decid a vuestros medabots que utilicen la medafuerza- dijo Kam

-De acuerdo ¡Metabee Medafuerza!- gritó Ikki

-Tu también Roks- dijo Zuru

Metabee y Roks invocaron la medafuerza. Un circulo de color los rodeo antes de lanzar el potente ataque.

Los rayos de medafuerza se dirigieron hacia Earth, este no parecía estar nervioso, ni siquiera intento esquivar el ataque. Hubo una gran explosión cuando las medafuerzas alcanzaron su objetivo, se levantó una nube de polvo.

-Lo..¿lo hemos conseguido?- se preguntó Metabee mientras intentaba recobrar las fuerzas.

Al disiparse el polvo, todavía continuaba ahí, Earth continuaba de pie como si nada hubiese ocurrido, estaba sin un rasguño.

-¡Es imposible!, después de ese ataque debería de estar por los suelos- dijo Erika nerviosa.

-¿Ya habéis acabado de jugar? Si es así, ahora me toca a mi- dijo Earth mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar de nuevo. Metabee,Blakbeetle,Roks,Arcángel Y Terryrbeetle también comenzaron a brillar.

-¿¡¡Metabee que te ocurre?!!- preguntó ikki preocupado a su medabot.

-No lo se Ikki, me.. me siento muy raro.. creo.. creo que Earth nos está robando .. las fuerzas- dijo Metabee débilmente.

-Exacto. No solo puedo manejar la tierra a mi antojo, también puedo robar las fuerzas a mis enemigos. Después de estar siglos encerrado dentro de la montaña necesito mucha energía para estar completamente restaurado- dijo Earth mientras absorbía rápidamente las fuerzas de sus enemigos.

Metabee y los demás se desactivaron a los pocos segundos, sus baterías estaban completamente descargadas.

-¡¡Metabee!!- gritó Ikki mientras se dirigía rápidamente a donde se encontraba su robot.

-¡¡Ikki no te acerques ,es peligroso!!- dijo Erika, intentó seguirlo pero Nae la frenó.

-Que extraño... no sabía que hubiese un humano en este mundo que se preocupase por su "mascota"-dijo Earth sarcásticamente mientras miraba como Ikki cogía a Metabee.

- Metabee no es mi mascota, si no mi amigo- dijo mientras miraba al medabot azul con rabia.

-¿Amigos?-al oír esto, Earth rió fuertemente, su risa sonaba gélida-No dirías lo mismo si supieses quienes nos crearon y para que-.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó ikki

-No es de tu incumbencia insignificante humano- dijo de repente una voz , estaba situada enfrente del sol, por lo cual no se le podía ver bien, a su lado iba otra extraña figura.

-¿Sun?¿Mars?- dijo Earth mientras miraba a los dos seres.

-Lo sentimos por la tardanza, pero nos a costado localizarte viejo amigo- dijo Sun mientras se acercaba a él.

-Me alegro de que también vosotros hayáis despertado- dijo alegremente.

-¿Os conocéis ?Vo..¿Vosotros también estáis con él?- dijo Ikki atónito, si esos medabots estaban con Earth tal vez serían igual de poderosos.. o incluso más...

-Vaya ¿es que no puedes callarte humano? Tendrás el placer de ser el primero en caer- dijo Sun- Earth si quieres hacer los honores.

-Será un placer- contesto Earth, una vez más, comenzó a brillar.

Ikki empezó a sentirse muy débil, no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, el cuerpo de Metabee se le izo muy pesado ..se puso de rodillas ... casi no podía ver.. oía unas voces lejanas que gritaban su nombre, pero no las podía distinguir bien.. Ikki cayó al suelo inmóvil.

CONTINUARA.....

(Nota : Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga Phan (más conocida como Hikaru Kamizaki) mil gracias por dejarme utilizar tu cuenta y apoyarme con el fic TT. ATTE: Reinn)


	5. Reclutando Ayuda

5-Reclutando Ayuda

- Bien por fin llegué a Riverview nn – dijo alegremente Moon mientras paseaba por las calles abarrotadas de gente.

Todas las personas iban de un lado para otro, muchos de ellos daban un paseo aprovechando el buen tiempo que hacia esas vacaciones.

Ninguno de ellos reparó en Moon, aun que no era muy normal ver un medabot sin su dueño, no les importó lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, ella miraba con admiración todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, los adornados escaparates de las tiendas, las llamativas ropas que llevaba la gente, todo le parecía espectacular.

-Es increíble lo que los humanos han hecho todo este tiempo, todo es tan raro pero a la vez increíble non- dijo mientras miraba como los colores del semáforo cambiaban.

Siguió caminando y fijándose en cada detalle de todos los objetos que encontraba, hasta que recordó para que había venido.

-Me e distraído demasiado... debo de encontrar algún medabot que quiera ayudarme- dijo mientras se serenaba y comenzaba con la búsqueda.

No muy lejos de allí, un chico de unos catorce años, pelo negro desordenado y de ojos rojos, vestido con una chaqueta azul y pantalones marrones se dirigía a la sala de videojuegos seguido de su kilobot.

-Redrun quedate aquí afuera mientras yo bato algunos records- dijo Bansho mientras entraba en la sala.

Redrun obedeciendo a su dueño, se quedo quieto al lado de la entrada. En ese momento un poco alejada, se encontraba Moon.

-Es increíble que no aya encontrado ningún medabot después de recorrer varias calles x—xU- dijo Moon agotada, entonces vio a Redrun y sus esperanzas aumentaron- Por fin un medabot 0-

Moon se acercó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Redrun, al llegar le saludo amablemente.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? nn- le preguntó Moon una vez que estuvo delante suyo.

-......-Redrun

-o.o bueno emmm.. supongo que bien nnU mi nombre es Moon ¿y el tullo?- dijo Moon.

-.....-Redrun

-Por lo que veo eres medabot de pocas palabras nonU, bueno da igual el nombre, me gustaría pedirte un favor, se que acabamos de conocernos pero es de vital importancia- dijo Moon hablando rápidamente.

-......-Redrun

-o-oU ¿Estará desactivado?- se preguntó Moon al no tener respuesta por tercera vez- No puede ser sus ojos están brillando, lo cual indica que esta funcionando-

-......-Redrun

-Bueeeno.. jeje a sido un placer hablar contigo nnU pero me tengo que ir- dijo Moon al darse cuenta que no ganaría nada- Cuidate adios!.

Al decir esto Moon se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

-Como todos los medabots de la ciudad sean así, lo llevo claro xxU- se lamentó Moon mientras continuaba con su búsqueda.

Bansho salió de la sala.

-Valla, juraría que había oído voces o.oU- dijo Bansho confundido mientras miraba hacia los lados.

Moon siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a un descampado alejado de la ciudad, en el, habían tres medaluchadores con sus medabots.

-¡¡Peppercat utiliza tu descarga!!- dijo Samantha que estaba en plena robobatalla.

-A la orden- dijo Peppercat mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia Krosserdog

-¡Krosserdog dispara!- ordenó Spike demasiado tarde, Peppercat ya le había atacado y este se encontraba desactivado en el suelo.

- O noo! Por decimocuarta vez no!! ;;U- dijo Spike mientras cogía el cuerpo de su medabot.

-Jefa, no creo que luchando contra Spike avances mucho- dijo Sloan.

-¿Alguien a pedido tu opinión? ¬¬- le dijo furiosa Samantha

-No , no nnU yo me cayo- dijo Sloan mientras se alejaba de ella.

-¡¡Por fin encuentro a unos medabots que hablan y a sus humanos!! -- dijo Moon mientras se acerca a ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Samantha- No te e visto por este vecindario ,Spike,Sloan ¿la conocéis?

-No ··- dijeron Sloan y Spike al uniso

-Pues.. es una medabot muy linda -- dijo Krosserdog fijándose en Moon

-Sii -- aprobó Totalizer

- oO? - Peppercat

-Bueno da igual, ¿qué quieres?- le dijo a Moon seriamente.

-Me gustaría saber si era posible de que me ayudasen- dijo Moon amablemente

-¿Ayudarte?¿En que?- preguntó Sloan.

-A salvar el mundo tal y como lo conocéis --- dijo Moon tranquilamente como si no fuese nada del otro mundo.

Todos se quedaron sin habla.

-Creo que a esta se le cruzaron los cables o.oU- dijo Peppercat

-o.o No , no, estoy perfectamente n—n, hablo en serio, necesito ayuda para que no acaben con todos vosotros, y que me decís ¿me ayudáis? - dijo alegremente Moon

-Emm.... creo que no- dijo Samantha- pero si que te vamos a ayudar.. a acabar destrozada! Esto por interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento! Peppercat ataca!

-Tu también Krosserdog!- ordenó Spike igual que su jefa.

-Totalizer al ataque!- dijo Sloan.

Los tres medabots siguiendo las órdenes de sus dueños se abalanzaron sobre Moon.

-¿Qué hacéis? –dijo sorprendida mientras esquivaba con agilidad los ataques.

-¿No lo ves? ¡estamos en plena robobatalla!- dijo Samantha riéndose.

-¿Una robobatalla? Haberlo dicho antes- esta vez Moon habló con un tono severo, fuera de lo habitual.

Sus rosados ojos comenzaron a brillar, la luna de su frente y sus brazos también brillaban con la misma intensidad, junto sus manos y de ellas salió un rayo con forma de luna que golpeo a los tres medabots, desactivándolos.

-;; Peppercat!! – gritó Samantha- mientras se acerca a su medabot, lo mismo hicieron Spike y Sloan.

-Bien, si vosotros tampoco queréis ayudarme ¿sabéis de alguien que quiera hacerlo? ¬¬- dijo Moon esta vez muy enfadada y gritando.

-Ikki Tenryou, ese chico seguro que te ayuda- dijo Samantha temblando.

-¿Ikki Tenryou?¿ Y donde vive?- preguntó Moon impaciente.

-No muy lejos de.. de aquí, siguiendo todo recto- le respondió Samantha alejándose de ella poco a poco con el cuerpo de Peppercat.

-Aja.. entendido.. pues ¡¡muchas gracias!! nn- dijo Moon volviendo a su tono amable y cariñoso.

Moon se puso en camino.

Nota: Dedico este capítulo a uno de mis mejores amigos ,Fabian, que me a estado apoyando en todo y siempre a estado con migo, que sepas que te aprecio muxo n-n. ATTE: Reinn.


	6. La Misión

6-La Misión.

-¡¿Me vas a dejar levantarme o no?!- dijo Ikki de muy mala gana gritando a Metabee.

-No ¿acaso no sabes el significado de la palabra descansar ?, aun no estás del todo bien- dijo Metabee mientras le empujaba a la cama.-Nae me dijo que deberías de estar en la cama, tienes suerte de no haber muerto después de que Earth te absorbiese la energía -.

Earth al ver que ikki caía al suelo pensó que había acabado con él, pero por suerte, Ikki consiguió aguantar el ataque. Nae lo había llevado a casa y ordenó a Metabee que cuidase de él.

-Ya me encuentro bien Metabee, ya no estoy cansado en serio! Estoy totalmente recuperado- le aseguró Ikki- ahora lo que importa es encontrar a esos tres.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Metabee preocupado

-Que si --.--U –repitió ikki

-Bien entonces, pongámonos en marcha- dijo Metabee decidido.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta del cuarto de Ikki.

-¿Ikki? Tienes visitas- le dijo su madre sonriéndole

-¿Ahora? No podían ser más inoportunos o.o- dijo Ikki asombrado, no esperaba visitas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensó que tal vez podía ser Nae , Kam o alguno de sus amigos diciendo que habían encontrado a Sun y los demás. Pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio a una medabot sentada en el sofá esperándoles.

- ..Hola! nn ¿Eres Ikki Tenryou?- dijo Moon mientras se acercaba a él.

-Emm si oOU ¿qué querías ?- preguntó Ikki impresionado, nunca había recibido la visita de un medabot sin su medaluchador.

-Uff! Menos mal nonU temía haberme equivocado de casa es que todas me parece iguales ... mi nombre es Moon, y unos chicos me dijeron que tu me podrías ayudar con un pequeño asunto- dijo mientras le "sonreía".

-¿Chicos? ¿quiénes?- preguntó Metabee interesado.

-Pues... no sé sus nombres.. pero eran dos chicos y una chica.. la chica humana era muy histérica xxU- dijo Moon recordando como había ordenado a su medabot atacarla.

-Los Piratas --.--U- dijeron al uniso Ikki y Metabee.

-o.o bien ¿me ayudareis? –dijo Moon en tono de súplica.

-Bueno...¿ en que te tendríamos que ayudar?- preguntó Ikki mientras se sentaba.

-A salvar el mundo de un grupo de medabots amigos míos casi invencibles antes de que todos se reúnan , nn- dijo Moon rápidamente.

Ikki agradeció que se le hubiese ocurrido sentarse unos segundos atrás si no, no hubiese aguantado de pie al escuchar aquello.

-Emmm ¿Cómo? OO- dijo Metabee atónito.

-A salvar..-empezó Moon pensando que no le habían oído bien.

-Si si ya te hemos oído..¿ pero tu te encuentras bien?- dijo Ikki mirándola con mala cara.

- Los humanos sois muy amables, todo el mundo me pregunta si estoy bien nn- dijo Moon alagada.

-Él no se refería a ese tipo de bienestar oO- dijo Metabee mirándola.

-Bueno... y.. ¿de quien tenemos que salvar el mundo? nn U- dijo Ikki mientras creía que Moon no estaba muy bien de la azotea.

-Sus nombres son, Sun,Mars ,Earth..- comenzó Moon mientras los contaba con las dedos.

-¿¡¡¡Sun!!!?- dijeron Ikki Y Metabee a la vez.

-Si nn ¿lo conocéis?- dijo Moon alegremente.

-¿Qué si lo conocemos? Ese tipo se presentó repentinamente y mandó acabar con Ikki ¬¬- dijo Metabee de mala gana.

-Umm... si ese es Sun ··U- dijo Moon.

-Un momento ¿ lo conoces? ¿eres su amiga?- preguntó Ikki interesado.

-Si nn somos buenos amigos- dijo Moon como si nada.

-Entonces ¿eres una de los "11"?-preguntó Ikki

-¿Cómo lo sabéis? Oo- dijo Moon atónita.

-¿¡Una de los "11"!? ¡Entonces preparate para luchar!- dijo Metabee mientras que le apuntaba con sus cañones láser.

-¿Qué me prepare oO? ¿Para que?- dijo Moon sin entender.

-No te hagas la inocente ..¡Metabee cañón láser! – ordenó Ikki a su robot.

En ese momento la Sr.Tenryou entró en el salón con una bandeja llena de latas de aceite para medabots.

- Hola espero no interrumpir, e traído un aperitivo para nuestra invitada- dijo alegremente mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa.

-o.o Aceite!!!! nOn Gracias humana nOn- gritó Moon mientras cogía una lata, hacía siglos que no comía.

-¡Estamos en plena robobatalla!- dijo ikki mirándola indignado.

Moon no izo caso, estaba muy concentrada tomando su aperitivo.

-E estado pensando- dijo Metabee a ikki , estos se encontraban sentados esperando a que la medabot terminase, ya iba por la quinta lata-Que tal vez después de todo.. está no sea tan mala como sus compañeros ··.

-Umm.. tal vez tengas razón, o tal vez solo esté fingiendo- dijo ikki dudando.

-Uff!! Creo que he comido demasiado nnU perdonar por la tardanza.¿por donde íbamos? nn- preguntó Moon cuando terminó su sexta lata.

-Pues..- comenzó Ikki- queríamos hacerte un par de preguntas.

-De acuerdo --- dijo Moon mientras se sentaba de nuevo.-¿Qué queréis preguntar?

-¿Odias a los humanos?- preguntó directamente Metabee.

-¿Odiarlos?- repitió extrañada Moon- Noo! Me parecen fascinantes 0, han creado un mundo fantástico, me encanta todo lo que han construido, sobre todo esos palos verdes que cambian de colores o.

-¿Palos verdes? oo- repitieron Ikki y Metabee.

-Si! Esos palos verdes que tienen tres colores, rojo ,amarillo y verde- dijo Moon recordando el extraño objeto.

-o-o Eso es un semáforo x-xU- respondió Metabee.

-¿Semáforo o.o? Que nombre tan original! nOn- dijo Moon emocionada.

-·· Nos estamos hiendo por las ramas- dijo Ikki- Moon si tu eres una de los "11" medabots sabrás por que tus compañeros quieren acabar con nosotros ¿no?.

Moon se quedó callada, y la expresión d su rostro se tornó triste.

-Acaso..¿acaso no lo sabes?- preguntó Metabee.

-Si.. si lo se lo que ocurre es que no se si debería de decíroslo- respondió Moon triste

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Ikki preocupado.

-Por que... tal vez saber la verdad podría acabar con vuestra amistad- terminó Moon

Ikki y Metabee no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, fuera de la casa se escuchó un extraño y alarmante ruido.

CONTINUARA....


	7. El combate contra Uranus

7-El combate contra Uranus.

-¿¡Que a sido eso?!- dijo ikki alarmado mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-¡¡Son ellos!!- gritó Moon mientras corría hacia la salida.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Metabee, pero Moon no se detuvo a explicarse, en unos segundos ya había cruzado la puerta.

-Vamos Metabee, tenemos que seguirla- dijo Ikki mientras salía de casa igual que la medabot seguido de su robot..

No más salir, pudo ver un gran agujero en el césped de la casa.

-··U Uy cuando lo vea mamá- dijo ikki observando atónito el agujero.

-¡Ikki mira!- le dijo Metabee mientras señalaba a la calle en la cual se encontraba su casa, en ella ,Moon estaba hablando con sus compañeros, ikki y metabee se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Por qué nos as traicionado Moon?- dijo Sun a Moon, la cual estaba alejada de ellos, la expresión de su cara estaba llena de odio.

-¡Yo no e traicionado a nadie! Solo e hecho lo que me parecía mejor- respondió Moon en un tono seguro.

-¿A si es como defines la palabra "traición"?-dijo Mars en un tono sarcástico.

-Tú callate, sapo ¬¬- le dijo Moon burlándose de ella.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!!!- gritó Mars mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, pero Earth la detuvo.

-O-OU-Earth.

-Moon, te doy una última oportunidad para que vuelvas con nosotros- le dijo Sun seriamente.

-Umm.. Es tentador.. pero no, gracias Sun, voy a seguir con esto.. acabe como acabe- le contestó Moon sin dudar.

-Valla- dijo Metabee atónito- No me imaginaba a Moon enfadada o.o

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- dijo Earth a Ikki y Metabee-y tu humano..¿no te había matado? Eres un fantasma? OO- dijo Earth sin poder creérselo.

-¿Tengo cara de estar muerto ¬¬U?- dijo Ikki ofendido.

-Como quieras Moon, esto me duele pero ahora eres nuestra enemiga, y como tal, debes de ser destruida- dijo Sun -¡Uranus acaba con ella!

De entre el los tres medabots apareció de repente un medabot de un color azul cielo. Sus ojos eran de un azul fuerte casi negros. En su cabeza, se podía ver un gran aro dorado, en los extremos de sus brazos se encontraban otros dos, pero más pequeños.

-Veo que no perdéis el tiempo, habéis comenzado a reuniros todos..- dijo Moon mientras veía como los ojos del medabot se encendían.

Al despertar, Uranus miró hacia todos los lados confundido.

-Que..¿qué ago aquí Sun? ¿Para que me has llamado?- preguntó el Medabot, su voz sonaba muy clara y con un tono de nerviosismo.

-Te he llamado para que acabes con Moon Uranus, te lo ordeno- dijo Sun con autoridad.

-¿A Moon? Pero si ella.. es nuestra amiga por que quieres..- comenzó Uranus.

-Ella nos a traicionado y debe de morir, y tu serás quien acabe con ella, si no lo haces, yo me encargaré, pero también de ti- dijo Sun en amenaza.

Uranus se quedó callado. No parecía saber que hacer.

-¿Pero quien es ese?- preguntó alarmado Ikki a Moon.

-Él es Uranus, también es uno de los "11"- aclaró la medabot, no quitaba la vista de Uranus.

-¿Vas a hacerlo o no?- dijo Sun impacientándose.

-Como tú ordenes Sun.. –respondió Uranus no muy seguro.

-Así me gusta... te esperaremos en el templo- dijo Sun mientras él ,Mars y Earth desaparecían.

-¿oO Como aran eso??- se preguntó Metabee.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado para preguntarse eso ¬¬U- dijo Ikki

Uranus se quedó inmóvil...

-Me mentiste....-comenzó Moon- Me dijiste que me ayudarías...¡que estabas de acuerdo con migo!-.

-Estaba esperando a que me echases en cara eso...-le contestó Uranus, su voz contenía un tono severo y tranquilo- de veras que lo siento.

- Sentirlo no sirve de nada- continuó Moon, su voz cada vez estaba más lleno de ira-¿Qué te a hecho cambiar de opinión Uranus?-.

-Ikki creo que estamos quedándonos un poco aparte...¿sabes de lo que están hablando?- preguntó Metabee sin quitar la vista de la escena.

-No tengo la más remota idea- le contesto Ikki.

-Lo que me izo cambiar...- repitió Uranus- Yo creo que.. el miedo.

Moon no tuvo de reaccionar, una vez que Uranus hubo terminado la frase, un rayo dorado salió de uno de su aros golpeando de lleno a Moon y lanzándola lejos.

-¡¡Moon!!.gritaron Ikki y Metabee dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡¡No os metáis en esto!! –dijo Moon mientras con dificultad se levantaba- Es mi enemigo... y mi robobatalla-.

-Siento hacerte esto-dijo Uranus mientras que de nuevo unos de sus aros brillaba, apuntaba a Moon- Pero no queda otro remedio.

Otro rayo se dirigió hacia Moon, pero esta vez, estaba preparada.

Un escudo rodeo a la medabot protegiéndola del potente ataque, el rayo desapareció no mas tocar la barrera.

-No soy tan fácil como crees Uranus- dijo Moon con una expresión pícara- Voy a darte mucha guerra.

-Metabee tienes que ayudarla- le ordenó ikki.

-Esta bien- dijo Metabee mientras se acerca a ella.

-¿Acaso tengo que decíroslo en chino? ¬¬ Me las apaño yo sola!!- gritó Moon a Metabee.

-Esta bien ··- dijo Metabee parándose en seco.

Moon juntó sus manos, estas y la luna de su frente comenzaron a brillar, y como ocurrió en la batalla contra los piratas, un rayo con forma de luna salieron de su brazos dirigiéndose contra su enemigo.

Uranus esquivó con agilidad el ataque el cual izo un gran destrozo en el suelo.

-Lo admito, as mejorado, pero aun te falta mucho para estar a mi nivel- dijo Uranus que esta vez lanzó un rayo mucho más potente y poderoso.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo Moon mientras de nuevo paraba el ataque, esta vez, su escudo casi fue destruido.

-Moon no aguantara Ikki- aseguró Metabee preocupado-Dejame ayudarla.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada... quiere hacerlo ella sola.. y tenemos que respetar su decisión- dijo ikki , aun que no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

El escudo creado por Moon desapareci ,esta se arrodilló agotada, Uranus se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella, iba a rematarla. Moon miró a la preciosa puesta de sol, el astro rey casi había desaparecido por completo.

-_Ya casi.. solo tengo que esperar un poco más-_se dijo Moon.

-¡¡Moon tienes que levantarte!!- gritó Metabee, pero esta no parecía escucharle, mientras tanto Uranus estaba apuntando a Moon a muy corta distancia.

-Ríndete e intentare que Sun te perdone la vida- le dijo seriamente Uranus.

-¿Te crees que ya estoy acabada?- le respondió Moon en un tono superior-Yo que tu miraría hacia atrás y me lo pensaría dos veces.

Uranus haciendo caso de las advertencias de la medabot, miró hacia atrás, el sol ya no se divisaba, la noche se acercaba rápidamente.

- Ahora lo entiendo...todo este tiempo te as dejado dar para que yo me agotase y hacer tiempo para que el sol se ocultase- dijo Uranus sin volver a mirar a Moon- ahora.. tu tienes ventaja.

-Valla.. sabes pensar oO- dijo Moon mientras se levantaba tranquilamente, de repente todos los rasguños de su cuerpo desaparecieron.

-No entiendo nada ··U- dijeron al uniso Ikki y Metabee mirando la escena.

-Ahora me toca a mi jugar- dijo Moon alegremente, junto las manos una vez más, su rayo con forma de luna brotó de nuevo, pero esta vez, su rayo fue el doble de grande y con un color dorado.

Uranus no pudo esquivarlo, su cuerpo salió disparado y chocó contra una pared, expulsó su medalla, en ella estaba ilustrada la imagen de un planeta y tres planetas mas pequeños a su alrededor, Moon había vencido.

-¡¡Que pasada!!- gritó Ikki sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Sii! Lo conseguí nn- al decir esto, Moon exhausta, canceló funciones y expulsó su medalla.

CONTINUARA......


End file.
